ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Certe Ventis Mutationis
Prologue 1 - A Strange Wind Blows A young man was walking home late at night. His most recent job having had run later than he had expected. He was tired and didn't really want to deal with anything. Then the wind shifted. It was refreshing, for all of three seconds. Then he heard a scream carried on that wind. "Damnit..." he muttered. While he didn't recognize the voice, he had a pretty good idea who had caused it. He quickly went in the direction that the scream had come from and in a short amount of time came across a group of guys who were surrounding someone. "Come on girl." one of the guys said. "You know you want to." "Stay away from me!" the girl they must have been surrounding spat back. The sound of an impact, wood on someone's skull, then a groan and a body slumping to the ground. "Another step closer and you'll get it too!" "Well, well, well." the guy who was clearly the leader of this little gang said. "Seems we've got a fighter on our hands." There was then an unsettling chuckle from the rest of the gang. "You get her, Tristan." another member of the gang laughed. "Tristan!" The gang all stopped and turned to see the young man who had recently gotten off of work. "Armstrong? The hell are you doing out here?" Tristan demanded. "I was going home." Alsandar replied with a tired shrug. "Then I heard the sounds of your usual activities and couldn't, in good conscience, just ignore it and go home." "When the hell will you learn to leave our business alone?" Tristan growled, ignoring the girl for a while and heading towards Alsandar. "About the time you quit being the scum of the earth." Alsandar replied with a smirk and a shrug. "Bastard!" Tristan spat and threw a punch aimed at Alsandar's face. Alsandar just tilted his head to the left, Tristan's fist passed over Alsandar's right shoulder, and before Tristan could recover, Alsandar drove his fist into Tristan's solarplex. As Tristan began to double over to cough and try to breath, Alsandar brought is knee up into Tristan's nose at the same time he also brought his elbow down on the back of Tristan's head. The gang leader then collapsed to the ground, unconscious. "Troublesome..." Alsandar sighed. The rest of the gang was then about to charge at Alsandar to gang up on him. "Fortuna, in Vento." the girl's voice said, clear over the beginnings of the gang's war cry. Everyone stopped, looking towards the girl to see what was happening. There was then an powerful gust of wind and the gang members were thrown away from the girl. The wind even cut several of the gang members, and Alsandar's left hand which was being held up to protect his eyes from the debris. As they came back into contact with the ground, most of them knocked their heads on the pavement and were knocked out. Those who remained conscious all got up and ran away. "Seems I've stumbled onto something interesting." Alsandar said as he moved forward to speak to the girl. He saw a young woman with very noticeable curves, which was probably why the gang was targeting her. She had blue eyes and long white hair that she had tied up on either side of her head with black ribbon. She was wearing a simple black dress, with some floral designs on her chest, black shoes, brown tights and had what looked like a simple rope belt with some creature's braided hair attatched to a silver ring. She also had a simple staff that reached to about her shoulder. The staff appeared to be made of wood and had a simple hook at the top, which explained that noise he heard earlier. "Thank you." she said. "Meh," Alsandar shrugged tiredly, more from his long day at work than the fight he was just in. "Don't worry about it." "You're strange..." the girl said. "Says the chick who just litterally blew away her attackers." Alsandar pointed out. Above their heads, unnoticed by Alsandar, was an owl that was flying around in a very specific pattern. "So, what? You're some kinda wizard?" Alsandar asked. "Yes." the girl replied. "I am Bái Meifeng, from Mundus Magicus." "Great, I just rescued a martian." Alsandar muttered. "What?" Meifeng asked, her eyebrow raised and an irritated look on her face. Alsandar just sighed and made a dismissive gesture. "Well, for saving me, I suppose I should reward you somehow." "I said not to worry about it." Alsandar said, waving dismissively and turning to walk away. "Wait!" Meifeng said. "You didn't introduce yourself!" "Eh? ...hm, suppose I didn't." Alsandar shrugged again. "Whatever, no harm telling you. I'm Alsandar Armstrong." "Well, Alsandar Armstrong, thank you for helping me." Meifeng said. "You've already said that." Alsandar sighed then went to leave again. "Wait!" Meifeng said again. "Now what?" Alsandar asked, turning back to face her. "Your hand." Meifeng said, pointing to his left hand. "It's bleeding." "Hm? Oh, so it is." he said, a little shocked, but no real concern in his voice. Before he said anything else, or could dismiss it or even try to leave again, Meifeng was there inspecting the cut. "It's not that deep, but if you don't clean and bandage it, you'll likely get an infection." she said. She then clasped his left hand with hers, causing Alsandar to wince a bit as the pain finally registered. There was a bright light that came out of nowhere from all around them. Meifeng, eyes closed and seemingly not noticing the light, then took a deep breath, muttered something under her breath and Alsandar felt the pain fading away. When she released his hand he saw that the cut was gone, though there was still some drying blood there. "Weird..." he muttered and turned to walk away again. "Hold on." Meifeng said again. 'Who is this girl, Columbo?' Alsandar thought angrily as he turned back around. "We now have a Pactio." Meifeng said. "A what?" Alsandar asked. "A Pactio." Meifeng repeated. "Basically a contract, a promise." "A promise to do what?" Alsandar asked. "To protect me." Meifeng answered simply. "When did I make that promise?" Alsandar asked. "Just now." Meifeng replied. Alsandar looked at her, confused and not believing what she was saying. But if he had made a promise, then he was going to keep it...even if he had no idea was he was getting himself into. "Fine." Prologue 2 - Whirlwind Explanations Meifeng was looking around the small apartment in the building that she would now be staying in. The bookshelves were a combination of college textbooks and anime and manga. The small balcony was filled with a variety of flowering plants. The apartment was furnished in a spartan manner. There was the bedroom that she had just come out of, which contained a bed, a bedside table with an alarm clock on it, the kitchen had enough in it to make small meals for one or two people, and then there was a TV and a couch. On the couch was her new Minister Magus, asleep. "Lazy." she muttered as she opened the door to the balcony. Sitting amongst the flowering plants was a brown owl. "Tired of him already?" the owl asked, opening one eye. "It's almost ten and he's still sleeping." Meifeng answered with a sigh and turning back towards the guy sleeping on the couch. "He snores, he's rude and he's clearly lazy. Howcan I rely on someone like that?" "But he helped a complete stranger." the owl replied. "And brought you here with minimal complaints or questions." "So he's got a hero complex and is too quick to trust stangers." Meifeng said pointedly. "I don't have a hero complex." a voice from the couch said, causing both Meifeng and the owl to jump. "And it's rude to talk about someone like they're not just lying right there." "You're finally awake." Meifeng said. "Not really..." Alsandar answered with a yawn. "So that owl can talk, eh? And I thought it was just stalking you." "He really is rude." the owl said, ruffling its feathers. "Her name is Xiaoli." Meifeng said. "Uh huh." Alsandar replied, yawning again and getting up from the couch. He stretched, which was followed by the sound of joints popping and cracking. Without another word he went into the kitchen and began preparing food. "You don't seem very concerned about what happened last night." Xiaoli said, flying into the apartment and landing on the staff that Meifeng was holding. "I made a promise." Alsandar called from the kitchen. The sound of bacon frying came with the voice. "I'm the kind of guy who keeps his promises." "Do you even want to know more about this promise you've made?" Meifeng asked. "Sure." Alsandar answered in a disinterested tone. "Why not?" "He's going to be a pain in the ass." Meifeng grumbled. "He won't be hard to control." Xiaoli answered. "He's clearly already an idiot." "I heard that," Alsandar called, then muttered loud enough to be heard. "Damned nocturnal fowl." Xiaoli ruffled her feathers angrily at his comment. "Anyways, this Pactio thing. What is it?" Alsandar asked, coming out of the kitchen with two plates that had eggs, bacon and toast. He walked over to the couch sat down and held out the other plate to Meifeng. "Eat, or I'll eat it for you." Meifeng took the plate and sat down on the couch next to Alsandar. Xiaoli fluttered around a bit and perched herself on the armrest of the couch next to Meifeng. "A magically binding contract." Meifeng answered. "It allows me, the Magistra Magus, to transfer magical power to you, the Minister Magus, and boosts your physical capabilities by about ten times." "So how exactly did I sign this contract?" Alsandar asked, cutting off any further explanation of the Pactio. "Well," Xiaoli cut in. "Normally a Pactio would be done with a kiss, but in your case it was done with the swapping of blood." "Alright." Alsandar said, a mouthful of bacon. "So when did you get a cut?" "Huh?" Meifeng asked. "Where was the cut you had for this blood swap?" Alsandar answered. "There was that cut on my left hand, where and when were you cut for this blood swap?" "Before you showed up." Meifeng answered. "On my left hand. One of those guys pulled a knife on me and cut my hand before I used my magic." "Ah," Alsandar said as he finished the food on his plate. "I assume you healed that cut along with mine." Meifeng nodded. "Good." Alsandar said as he stood up to take his plate back into the kitchen. "Can't have my Magistra getting sick now, can I?" "You're adjusting to this really quickly." Meifeng said. "Have you done this before?" Xiaoli asked suspiciously. "Nope." Alsandar answered from the kitchen. The sink was heard coming on. "But I've moved around a lot, so adapting quickly to new situations is nothing new." He came back out of the kitchen and grabbed a bag that was sitting by the bookcase. Alsandar also grabbed a couple of textbooks and put them in the bag. "Listen, I got class today, so I guess you can just hang out here and stay out of trouble." he said as he headed for the door. Then he stopped, as if he just remembered something and turned back. "By the way, I don't think you want to go around dropping this." He handed Meifeng a card. She looked at it, shocked that she had almost lost it. The Charta Ministralis, the proof of their Pactio. Before she could ask him where he found it or thank him for giving her the card back, the door closed and she was left alone in the apartment with Xiaoli and her thanks hanging in her mouth. Trivia *Certe Ventis Mutationis litterally means Certainly Winds of Change *Alsandar called Meifeng a martian because Mundus Magicus is also called Mars *For an explanation of the Columbo line, go here Category:Leengard Ustan Category:Hi Vere Venti Fortunae?